


The downside of love.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Young Katsuki Yuuri, soulmates share each other's bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Soulmates that share the bruises on their other's skin can have a downside if you haven't met them yet. Katsuki Yuuri learns this the hard way.





	The downside of love.

They're ugly purple things spread across his pale throat. Maybe it's because the paleness of his skin from hours in school, the rink or his teacher's studio that makes them stand out so much. Made Yuuri borrow his sister's makeup to cover what he thought at the time was bruises that just stood out, were as obvious as one of those neon signs he'd seen on tv, because there was no way he could wear a turtle neck in summer much less get away with it. 

That and Yuuri couldn't help his soulmate. He, unlike Yuuko, doesn't know his (he had hoped they wouldn't be like Takeshi, making remarks about Yuuri's easily gained weight as if Yuuri ever needed a reminder). He couldn't help even though what's Yuuri wouldn't give to because Yuuri knows what's it's like to be alone but to be abused or bullied? That had to be worse. If Yuuri couldn't help his soulmate than he wouldn't flaunt the troubles that his other half endured. It wasn't his place. 

Except Yuuko saw the difference in shade of make up spread across his throat and the color of his skin when he went to school. Yuuko, ever the best friend, ever loyal and ready to defend just like a dog, who thought he'd been the victim of a bully. Yuuko who reached forward and wiped the smeared powder off his neck to expose and therefor staining her hands with it. Yuuko who knew what a hickey was because she had meet her soulmate unlike Yuuri. 

Of all the things Yuuri had thought would be a downside of sharing the bruises of his soulmate that had not been one of them. Hadn't even occurred once when he thought on the subject. 

Did it even count as cheating though? If you hadn't met them, Yuuri wondered as he stretched before practice with teacher, before dancing his problems away momentarily. 

One day Yuuri would meet his soulmate; one day Yuuri will not ask the question but it would be a weight on his chest - on his mind- that could be compared to a heavy stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it the first time I write a soulmate au it's sad?


End file.
